


Took Me Years to Write

by BossToaster (ChaoticReactions)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bittersweet, Character Study, Epistolary, Ignores clone theory, M/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/BossToaster
Summary: While Keith is with the Blade of Marmora, it's more secure to send small text files rather than videos.  Shiro and Keith being a correspondence to keep in touch.Some things are easier to say in writing.





	Took Me Years to Write

Hello Keith,

I hope you're settling in well.  The transition from Voltron to Blade of Marmora should be easier, since you were already over there pretty often, I'd think.

I don't mean that judgmentally, I hope you know.  Just that you were already over there and comfortable with the Blade and the headquarters, so it wasn't like you were going to a brand new place with brand new people.  I remember you talking about the first few weeks at the Garrison, and I hope it went smoother than that.

Things are quiet here.  It's unfortunate this lull happened now, instead of when you were doing your training.  There wouldn't have been so much pressure between both sides on you.  But I suppose our luck just isn't ever that good, is it?  Or, my luck, anyway, and you have the unfortunate position of standing next to me.  Sorry about that.  I'd say I hope things are calm for you, but I know how much sitting around with nothing to do drives you crazy.  I'm not sure how much downtime you have as a Blade of Marmora.  If you ever need more translated novels or anything, let me know and I'll send some along.

I don't know how often you'll have the chance to write.  I know you're busy, and you know I am too.  But I'd rather talk to you more often than the occasional group vidchat, and even those aren't going to be as often as I'd like.  I can't complain, because I'd rather all of us stay safe, but it's odd to not have you around.  You won't believe me when I say this, but it's quieter without you here.  And it's not just that Lance has less people to argue with - he's really been better about that since I disappeared.  Our team is already small in such a big castle, and you make up a big part.

That's not to say that I'm trying to push you to come back.  I know this is important to you.

I guess I'm just trying to tell you that I miss you, without being soppy about it and making you roll your eyes - I know you're doing it right now, both because it's sappy and because I called you out on it.  But you deserve to hear it anyway.  You are missed.  You have a home here, when you want to return.

Stay safe,

Shiro

 

* * *

 

Shiro,

Things are fine.  There's not much I can say about it, for a lot of reasons.  I'm not as bruised as when we first got here, but it's a close thing.  Before you say anything, yes, RICE.  I remember.  I've only heard you say it a hundred thousand times before, but you always have to say it again like it might have slipped my mind.  It's also hard to RICE anything when it's my whole body, for the record.  At least human biology isn't that different from Galra.  Probably why I'm able to exist in the first place.

Nothing is as bad as the first month at the Garrison.  Nothing is as bad as the last week at the Garrison, either.  If I haven't left to live in a desert yet, I think you can guess I'm doing alright.

Whose quiet do you mean, exactly?  Do you mean camping in the desert quiet, or do you mean not-in-finals-mode quiet?  I don't trust your definitions.  Besides, this would have happened anyway.  It wasn't pressure that made me break and join the Blades full time.  It's what I wanted to do after everything.  If I come back and you feel guilty for driving me away somehow, I'm going to kick your ass across the training room.  Trust me, I'm going to be able to.  The way I'm learning to fight is like nothing I've seen on Earth.  Which makes sense.  Which means you won't have any defenses against it, and it'll be your turn to wind up on your ass on the training mat.  

I do believe the castle quieter.  Like you said, there's only so many people.  Of course the lack of noise it noticeable.  It would be for everyone.  I do see what you're saying, though.  And yes, I rolled my eyes.  Your dramatics talks are way more ridiculous on paper.  I can still hear that tone you use when you want to inspire people.  

It's definitely weird being away from you all.  Different.  I'm adapting, but there's things I miss.  People, too.  It helps that everyone wants to hear about Voltron anyway.  It's the first real hope the universe has had as long as this organization has existed.  I get asked about stories constantly.  Unfortunately for them, I'm not much of a storyteller.  It's nice to remember, though.

I know I do.  Thank you.  It helps to know I can come back if I want to.

You too,

Keith

* * *

 

Keith,

I'm glad things are going well.  I'd say I wish you weren't injured, but you'd probably have bumps and bruises with us too.  I know I've gone to bed sore more than once.  There's only so much those bandages and creams can do.  If you need some, let me know and I'll send some along next time I can.  You didn't say anything about the novels, either.  You want them?  If nothing else, those are just data packets.

RICE is important and I wouldn't remind you if you didn't willfully ignore it.  Don't start with me.

I mean my quiet, fine.  The day Team Voltron is your kind of quiet is the day that the Galra empire has given up and decide to dedicate their time to humanitarian efforts.  ...Galratarian?  Beingtarian?  Whatever the term is.  Really, we're woefully under-prepared for first contact in terms of language.  How did we never think of how anthropomorphic our language was when we were on Earth?  We were specifically looking for alien life!  That was the entire purpose of the Kerberos mission.  (At least, in reality, if not on paper.  Did you ever hear Commander Holt's waxing about his life's work?  Fascinating, but long winded.)  

Speaking of - we found Matt.  Pidge _found_ him!  She just arrived with him in tow a couple of hours.  Commander Holt wasn't with him after all, which is a shame.  I'd hoped, considering the timing, but I suppose that was asking too much of the universe.  Even so, I'm glad to see him doing well.  And, nearly as importantly, he's part of a rebel network now.  That's another entire group that we can work and coordinate with.  I always believed our group could make a difference, but it finally feels like the universe itself is getting on board.  

There's more details coming with this data burst, so Kolivan will know everything we have.  Right now, Pidge is showing Matt the castle, and then they're going to work on improving her Galra tracking software.  Hopefully he'll have insights.  He's always been brilliant like that, and combined with Pidge and Hunk's own genius, Voltron is a serious brain trust now.

Side note: Matt still calls you my Shadow.  Do me a favor and don't respond to it next time he speaks with you.  I don't know when it'll be, but he doesn't need to be validated.  He still thinks it's funny.

My words work.  Yours do too, when you believe in them enough.  Don't forget that.

I'm sure it's a huge adjustment.  It's an entirely different culture.  Still, I'm glad you have the chance to explore this part of your heritage safely.  You should have the opportunity to make it as much of your life as you want it to.  Not to mention you've always had your quirks.  At least when you startle me in the dark with reflective eyes we'll know why.

Do me a favor and only tell the nice stories.  I want to make a good impression on the Blade, or as much as we can.  Maybe they've seen too much of us already.

You always can.  You're always welcome home.

Miss you,

Shiro

* * *

 

Shiro,

I'm hundreds of thousands of light years away and you're still managing to mother hen.  The bruises are part of the job, just like they were part of training at the Garrison.  They hurt for a day or two and that's it.  I'm fine, okay?  Everyone's looking out for me.  Apparently my size is worrying to them.  Bad enough I'm short by human standards, now I've got to compare to Galra.  I'm definitely full grown too.  Rakdon thinks the combinations of genetic may have clashed, since it wasn't like my dad was that short, either, and no one remembers a half-sized woman Galra who used to be part of the Blade.  Not that it matters much.  No one remembers everyone from more than a few years out, even Kolivan.  Really high turnover rate.

I won't say no to the books.  Nothing Hunk enjoys.  He's brilliant, but we have very different taste in media.

I'm not ignoring it, so leave it be.  Like I said, mother hen.  I'm fine, alright?  I really am.   I know it's hard to believe when you can't physically poke all my bruises and reassure yourself, but I'm _fine._  Please trust me.

That definition sounds about right.  I have no idea which of those words would be right.  They're all awful.  The Blade recruitment phrase is 'Galra-kind', but it's been pretty focused on undermining the Galra from within, so it's not a good base.  Maybe stick with 'the greater good of the universe' or something.  Whatever you usually use.  You normally come up with this stuff just fine.  

I'm sure someone on Earth has a better answer for you, but they're probably the same kind of person who goes to anti-Garrison events because it's too military an organization, so they might not like you very much.   No, I didn't hear Commander Holt talk about that.  I think that ten minute conversation you made me have with him before the flight was the only time I've ever spoken to the man, so there wasn't a lot of opportunities.

Pidge found him?  How?  Where was he?  Kolivan has been pouring over that information since we got it.  The whole of Marmora is barely talking about anything else but the idea of a real, organized rebellion force.  Makes sense that it was in the outer reaches like that - the Galra influence is weakest, then, and it's basically where careers go to die.  I'm happy for Pidge.  

Is everyone else taking it alright?  Most of them have families they don't get to see, either.  It's nice to see a reunion, but it can be hard.  And, before you even start to furrow your brow like you do, don't read into that.  Just watch out for everyone.  I know that's what you do, but it's worth saying.

Your shadow isn't the worst thing I've been called, especially at the Garrison.

Your words work because you're a charming bastard.  Even if I could manage to string together the stuff you do on the fly - and, before you say it, yes, I've managed one or two pep talks if only because you were gone - doesn't mean I can pull them off.  You sound like you mean them.  I sound like I want to punch someone.

Adjusting to Galra life isn’t as bad as I thought it would be.  Maybe it's because some stuff makes sense.  The members of the Blade of Marmora don't seem to misread me as often.  No one calls me brooding here.  If anything I'm an open book.  They keep telling me to wear the helmet more if I want to fool anyone.  It's weird, honestly.  I guess it's just something I've been doing.  Little things like that.  It makes it easier to fit in, and there's definitely an effort to include me.  And hazing, but that's part of that.  I like it.

Too late.  They all know about the time you glued your hand inside your textbook.  Good luck ever coming back from that.

I know.  Thank you.

You too,

Keith

* * *

 

Keith,

I apologize for my concern.  How can I ever make it up to you?  Please, continue to roll your eyes over my justified concern for a friend in a dangerous situation thousands of light years away, working in secret.  Maybe you should submit an official reprimand?  Regardless, I don't blame the other Blade members at all for being concerned.  Your size also worries me.  If you weren't so damn dense (I mean physically, not mentally, but now that I mention it...), someone could just pick you up and throw you aside.  Mind, you'd stab them on the way down, but the point still stands.  

I can't say anything about your dad's looks, but I can say that sometimes humans present tall but have shorter genes.  I believe, anyway.  I don't like not being able to look things up online anymore, and I refuse to ask Pidge for every little detail.  I have to maintain some mystique.

I'm sorry that no one knows about your mom.  That has to be disappointing.  For what it's worth, I think she'd be proud of you, to see you in that uniform and doing so much good.  Both uniforms.  That's not why you do it, I know.  You've never been out for approval.  But for what it's worth, at least.

By now, I'm sure you have what I sent.  I asked Hunk for recommendations, then excluded those, but I included the list.  If any of them catch your attention, let me know.  Do me a favor and memorize at least one of the summaries, and tell Hunk you liked it.  He was very flattered to have been asked.

I know you're fine.  I do.  I just worry, alright?  You've got it exactly right.  Normally when you take a hit, I can see for myself that you're in one piece.  Forgive me for having emotions at you, but I miss being able to see you.  Bruises and all.  So, yes, I'm fussing.  I'm sorry about that, but it makes me feel better.  Just indulge me a little, would you please?

I make all my speeches up on the spot and cringe at what a dork I sound like.  The stuff I come up with could be lifted from a corny 80s TV show about the power of friendship.  But it helps you guys, and it helps the people who need to hear it.  You do the same - I've heard from the others.  And I've seen you come up with amazing solutions on the fly.  I won't let you sell yourself short.  The only difference between us is that I hide the cracks better.  Maybe that's not a good thing.

As for anti-Garrison anthropologist, I'll deal with that if and when I end up back on Earth.

Matt was in some little meteor that was hollowed out for his lab, apparently.  Pidge tracked down the rebels, who have ways of tracking each other.  An amazing job, and it's great to have another mind here.  Though, Matt has mostly been gone while we do the recruitment jobs.  While we're working the public image, he's making sure the entire rebel alliance is willing to back us up.  I saw the message Kolivan sent out to the rebel leadership, but I didn't see the response.  We've been a little busy, and I don't think Coran has quite passed it on yet.  He's been a little stressed as of late, so I'm not going to push.  I'm sure both groups have plenty to talk about without needing me sticking my nose in.  

Speaking of nosy, your advice was good.  I spoke to the others, and for the most part everyone seems to be okay.  Lance has thrown himself into other pursuits, Hunk gets along fantastically with Matt, so that helps, and Allura- well, Allura shares her feelings about as well as you do.  But she at least has the mice to talk too, and she seems to be doing fine.  If I notice something, I'll step in, but for the moment she seems to be managing.  

I'm not furrowing my brow, but just know if you ever want to talk, I'm happy to listen.  But I'll drop it otherwise.  

Tell me who called you worse and what they called you.  Please.  Was it any of the officers?  I want to remember their names.

I discussed this earlier in the letter.  I fake it better.  You do better than you believe.  Try trusting yourself the way I do.

I'm glad to hear you’re doing well there.  Less the hazing, because they should be thrilled to have you, but that things are clicking.  If nothing else, having a greater understanding of your biology can be extremely helpful if something comes up in the future.  When you're a ripe, healthy old age, I want you to know how best to take care of yourself.  And, for the record, the Blade of Marmora aren't the only people who think you broadcast your emotions.  It may be more typically Galra, but once someone pieces you together, you're not that difficult to read.

Dammit. I’m screwed.  Kolivan isn’t going to take me seriously ever again.

By the way, have you been watching the broadcasts?  If you haven't, don't.

Thinking of you,

Shiro

* * *

Shiro,

How does anyone in the universe not know what a sarcastic pain in the ass you are?  I'm not even that short by human standards.  But you might be right.  My dad was maybe a little taller than you, though, so you'd really think more of that would have passed on.  I guess I'll take him giving me the shack over extra inches, if I had to pick.  Even so.   Besides, you know Pidge would be thrilled at you treating her like Space Google.  Hell, if Matt's there now, ask him.  He probably knows all that stuff too, given they were raised together.

It's fine.  Learning about my mom was a long shot, and I still know a lot more than I used to, which is a victory.  The rest I'll just have to live with.  Thank you, though.  I appreciate it.

Will do.  Hunk's probably confused why you even asked him, but next time I see him for any length of time I'll let him know.  Good plan.

Alright, fine.  Fuss away.  Honestly, it's not that bad.  I mostly tease you because that's what we do.  Someone's got to give you shit, because you pretend to be above it to everyone else.  Fuss away if you need to, but you see me during vidchats anyway.  I know it's not the same, but at least you can see for yourself that I'm not dying.  I'd rather be there in person to check on you, too.  I'm sure no one else is keeping track of how much you sleep without me.  Do me a favor and take a nap this afternoon, alright?  No one needs you sleep deprived.

Yes, you do sound like a dork, but an inspiring dork.  Don't put yourself down to push me up, alright?  I really hate it.  You're good at this.  Stop trying to make this a leader teaching moment for five damn minutes.  Sometimes I just want to talk to you.  I don't want to take your place.  Period.  I could never be dork enough, anyway.

Busy is one word for what you guys have been up to.  Coran's been organizing all those meetings and shows?  No wonder he's stressed, that's a lot of coordination.  I know the guy barely sleeps, but still.  I'm glad everyone's doing alright, even Lance.  It'd suck to have Pidge and Matt's reunion be messed up because it made everyone else feel like crap.  And if you really need Allura to talk to you, just run away together in a tiny ship that you then explode.  It worked pretty well for me.  Might delay one of your shows, though, and that would be a tragedy.

I know you’ll listen.  Thank you.  It's not been a problem for a very long time.  You understand.  That's enough for me.

Are you serious?  That was years ago, Shiro.  I don't remember the names, anyway.  No, it wasn't officers, it was jackass cadets who thought I was sucking up to the Golden Boy for brownie points.  For most of that time, I still thought you were a stick-up-the-ass teacher's pet, too, so it was especially galling.  Don't go back to Earth just to get in a huff at some idiots who couldn't have simulator flown their way out of a paper bag.  It was my fight anyway, keep out.  Or do you want me to fight everyone who's ever called you a mean name?

Don't be ridiculous.  'Happy to have you', really?  And I'm learning what I can.  Hybrids are at least common, so we have an idea of how Galra physiology tends to pass down lines.  Antok was half-Galra, apparently.  Explains the tail.  Not that I'm living to an old age anyway, c'mon.  You've met me.  But, yes, you can read me better than just about anybody, including other Galra.  No need to feel threatened.

Hah.

Oh, don't you worry.  I've saved the tapes.  Were the Power Ranger poses your idea?

Same,

Keith

* * *

Keith,

I smile and they think I'm being very sincere and kind.  That’s my secret.  And yes, you are short.  Sorry, Keith, you are.  You also realize that Matt and Pidge don't have identical knowledge, right?  I still refuse to ask either of them. You come home and ask for yourself.

You're welcome.  I'm always here for you.  I know that sounds like a line, but it's true.

He, and I quote, believes you're 'finally coming around to the truth.'  Which, yes, is not complimentary, but it also not a reason not to throw him a bone and have a nice moment with him.  ....Which is a very badly worded way of saying just say you liked a book and move on.

No, no one else has been watching my sleep cycle, because it's not necessary.  There's also no time for a nap right now, sorry to say.  There's a lot to do, especially as we grow our forces.  

The video calls are only when you're in full uniform and standing on that little box.  It's not the same at all.  I can’t see if you’re hurt.  Besides, they're even further between than these damn letters.  And, yes, I know you're busy, but I worry in the meantime.  Now I'm going to stop dumping that on you.  

I miss having you around, not just to look after you.   A few days ago, Lance actually stopped to ask me if something was wrong and if something had happened.  Apparently I've been hovering away from the group and leaning against the wall.  I need you around to make my brooding look better.  Not only that, but I didn't realize how much I interact with you socially within the group.  Without you there, I don't turn off the leader mode as well.  I'm not sure what that says, and I should work on it myself.  Even so, it's just another difference.

I'm emotioning at you again.  Sorry.

You're right, I'm lay off the comparisons.  I just hate that you write yourself off.  You're capable of so much, and normally you push yourself better than anyone.  Too much, even.  It's frustrated to see you write off something that you could be great at, just because parts of it feel awkward.  If it's not what you want, I'll drop it  It's not about putting myself down in the first place.  I want you to do better than me.  I've always believed you could.

Yes, it's a lot to do for poor Coran.  We actually think it's starting to get to him.  He's said some strange things, lately, and it's difficult to get him to take a break.  Hopefully these shows will be over soon and he'll crash.  I don't know how much of this nonsense I can take, either.  

But, yes, thank you for the advice, and for looking out for the team.  You still have a home here, and people you have a connection with.  You're good at looking out for them, even if you're not always sure what to say (and that's not a leadership thing, that's a Keith thing.  You never seem to realize that people can care for you as much as you do for them, and that's not true.  But now I'm rambling.)

I do.  My hurt is different, but I do understand.  

Well, if the names occur to you, don't hesitate to tell me.  You know they're wrong and jealous.  They shouldn't have been allowed to get away with it anyway.  The competitive culture of the Garrison is supposed to foster self improvement, and tearing other people down in lieu of that is not acceptable.  Besides, you have fought everyone who's called me a mean name.  They're called the Galra Empire.  Don't pretend you don't get just as protective.  (So spill.)

The Blade absolutely should be happy to have you!  You're a capable fighter, a strong strategist, and loyal to the bone.  Anyone who doesn't appreciate that isn't worthy of having you.  I didn't know that about Antok, but I'm glad you're getting proper information.  That you will use when you're old and gray.  Because you will live that long.  Because I'm going to make sure of it.

Dammit, Keith.  I asked one thing.  No, they were Coran's idea.  Who knew that was universal?  Get rid of those tapes!

Stay safe,

Shiro

* * *

Shiro,

Sorry it's been a while since the last letter.  Free time has dried up since we started to prepare for the next phase of attack.  So, really, you have no one to blame but yourself.  I'd say we've been seeing more of each other, but I hardly count those vidchats as 'seeing'.

I know you're there for me.  You always are, so long as you're physically there.  So, promise me something, alright?  Just promise me that whatever happens, you won't do what happened last time.  Whatever it was that sent you away.  I don't want to have to find you again.  I will.  As many times as it takes.  But I'd rather not have to.  Call it a personal favor.

If you get a chance, go ahead and send over _'Trial of the Take.'_  It sounds like the worst of them and now I want to argue with Hunk about it.

It's hard to be apart, yeah.  The letters have been better.  Private.  Personal, even. Not the same, but going without these has sucked a lot.  I know that's my own fault for not finding the time.  Honestly, letters might be easier, in some ways.  I get to think what I want to say through, rather than blurting out anything.  I like that.  It helps.  

You should find the time for a nap.  Someone needs to look out for you.  You'll say you don't, but everyone gives you too much space.   You pretend too well, and everyone else buys it.  I never know what to say, but you want my words?  Here they are.  Let us _help you_ sometimes.  You barely let me in, and it's only because I know to push.  Does Matt?  Does anyone else?  If something happens to me during the blitz, will anyone think to check on you too?  You need to work on reaching out more.  It can't be just me.  I want you happy in the group.  All this time you've been asking after me, but I should have been making sure you were fitting in too.  The team is family.  Don't do this.  You wouldn't let me.

Apparently I'm emotioning too, so you're forgiven.  I've just been thinking, lately.  We've never had so long to just wait around and plan for the fight before.  Even going after Zarkon, we were always throwing ourselves into some fight or another.  Just letting it run through my head so much is making me maudlin.  This is your job, not mine.  Take it back.

I'm not everything.  Maybe I'm not as bad at words as I think, and I'll try to keep that in mind.  But my goal isn't to surpass you, Shiro.  That's never been what I want.  I want to be _with_ you.  Why does someone have to be better?  Why can't we be side by side?  Is this why you put yourself down, so I can be better in comparison?  Don't.  Enough.  I get it, and thank you, but no.  I don't want to be you version 2.0.  I want to be us.

Well, now that the shows are over, hopefully Coran is feeling better. I miss them, though.  They were great to get back from missions and watch.  I'm not surprised you hated it, and I admit parts of it were kind of hard to watch, Hunk especially (maybe don't send me the novel after all).  But seeing you guys doing something so goofy was nice.  I'm not sorry I missed it, mind.  Allura makes a better show-Keith, I think.  Tell Lance his ribbon show was inspired, and I'm just waiting to ask Pidge some 'science' questions.  That uniform change you got was also very interesting.  Was that okay with you, by the way?  All the crowds and arenas.  I should have asked before.

It was good to see you all.  Even in corny show form.

I don't care about them, or the Garrison, or any of it.  I dropped out and I'm glad I did.  It got me in the right spot to save you when the time came.  I'd rather be out here any day.  Blade, rebel, Voltron - this is where we were meant to be.

You'll never find all the copies.

You stay safe too,

Keith

PS: When we see each other and have a chance?  Let's talk.

* * *

Keith,

I've been busy too, so my reply is almost as late.  No hard feelings.  It's hard to find time to breathe, much less sit down and write a letter.

I don't really know what to say.  I'll do my best not to do that again, and I don't have plans to use the Black Lion's wings.  If I even can - our trust is still rebuilding, I think.  I'd love to promise you I'll always be around, but we both know I can't do that.  I'll try, though.  I really will.  I don't want to leave you.   I don't want to do that to you again.  I never wanted to hurt you, you have to know that.  But in the end, it's not my choice.  If the worst happens, know I want the best for you.   Live well for me, alright?  If I don't make it out of here, I want to live in as that voice in your head that reminds you that you need to live till you're old and gray.

I know you said nevermind to the book but I sent it anyway.  Something to keep your mind off the worst.

Keith.  It's not your job to look out for me, for one.  I promise I can look after myself.  I didn’t say all that to make you feel bad.   What I want to tell you is to not worry, but- if it keeps you alive?  Worry away.  I won't run myself into the ground without you, but I'll be much happier if you're here.  So if I have to stay safe and come back, so do you.  You're my best friend.  I know this is hypocritical, considering, but I don't want to see a universe without you.

Let's both agree that emotioning is awful and we need to stop.  And, no, too late, I've already infected you with mauldin humor.  You're stuck with it forever now.

You're right.  You're absolutely right.  I guess I internalized what I was just complaining about, about competition.  We'll be equals.  I like that.  Now, we both have to survive to shake on it.

Turns out there was a specific, physical cause for Coran’s behavior.  I'll tell you about it when I see you next.  It's a little strange to say in a letter.  But, yes, I hated the shows.  Not in the way you mentioned - I was fine.  Honest.  It was so surreal and different that the connection didn't even occur to me.  But the whole thing was so silly, and the screaming and the poses and the signs?  Eugh.  Not the kind of public speaking I prefer, let's say.  Coran apologized to Hunk about the treatment, so that's squared off.  Lance says thank you, and he's willing to teach you if you admit he's the better acrobat.  Pidge will probably use her bayard on you if you start quoting the show like it’s real science.

If it made you happy, all of it was worth it, even aside from forming the coalition.

I think you're right.  We're doing so much good, so much more.  It makes Earth feel small in comparison.  I know last time we talked about what we’ll do after Voltron, you said you wanted to look for more information on your mother.  I don't have a good, personal reason, but... I want to stay out here.  I want to see the universe.  The peaceful version.

Maybe we'll see it together.

First, we get through tomorrow.

I will if you will,

Shiro

PS: I think that's a good idea.

* * *

_[Unsent draft.  Would you like to send?]_

Shiro,

You won’t get this till after the fight, and I don’t know what’ll happen today.  But I have to say this.

Last time we went to a big battle, you disappeared at the end.  Just like that.  So I looked for you desperately, and I swore I’d say everything I should have told you before.  But when Black found you, you were hurt and starved.  By the time you were well enough to talk, I lost my nerve.

This time, I don’t want to make the same mistake.

I love you.

Please come home.

-Keith


End file.
